


i want to fall with you

by ibrokeeverything



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokeeverything/pseuds/ibrokeeverything
Summary: "Then, the soft sound of footsteps faded into earshot. Anne knew exactly who was standing in front of her, even if she couldn’t see them. Opening her eyes, they immediately landed on Phillip’s figure. He had discarded his jacket in the time since she had last seen him. But what really caught her attention was his expression. The mask he typically wore in public was gone, raw emotion etched across his features in its place. She could make out worry, desperation, frustration, and many more, all mixed into a heartbreaking look."OrAnne and Phillip talk after leaving the theater. It's a replacement for the Rewrite the Stars scene with a happy ending.





	i want to fall with you

Tugging until it was taut, Anne wrapped the vibrant pink fabric around her wrist. It seemed almost mocking how bright and cheerful it was. Normally the hue was able to pull her out of a bad mood, the routine of getting ready pushing away the outside world, but now the bitterness seemed to cling to her very bones. 

Getting to her feet, she shook out her arms before unwinding a section of rope. Letting the material slide loosely through her fingers, her lyra was freed and began to drop. With no one else to work the ropes, she was stuck having it at only one height. Once it was low enough that she could reach it, she resecured the rope. Making her way over, she trailed a hand over it’s smooth surface and inhaled deeply. The scent of pine drifted into her consciousness, the sawdust at her feet releasing the subtle aroma. The humidity of the evening helped coax it into the forefront when it was normally barely noticable. 

She reached to grab the top of the hoop and gracefully swung her legs up in one smooth motion. Just being up in the air already had her feeling more at home. Grasping above her head, one hand on each side, she twisted her body and sent the hoop spiraling into motion. It spun quickly and blurred the world around her. It was a sea of scarlet streaked with bright white lights. Closing her eyes, she focused on the feeling of a gentle breeze hitting her skin. The only sound was her breathing, rhythmic and steady. She let the outside world melt away, attempting to shed some of her anger and anxieties. 

Then, the soft sound of footsteps faded into earshot. Anne knew exactly who was standing in front of her, even if she couldn’t see them. Opening her eyes, they immediately landed on Phillip’s figure. He had discarded his jacket in the time since she had last seen him. But what really caught her attention was his expression. The mask he typically wore in public was gone, raw emotion etched across his features in its place. She could make out worry, desperation, frustration, and many more, all mixed into a heartbreaking look.

“Anne,” he started, voice gentle but firm. Sorrow began to creep over her, just from hearing her name fall from his lips. He was going to make everything so much more difficult than it needed to be. It would be better if she just avoided him, ignoring the problem, ignoring her feelings in hopes that it got easier, less painful. But she just couldn’t push him away, not when he looked at her like that, blue eyes wide and eyebrows knitted together in concern. 

“You know we can’t be together,” she said, voice tight and strained, throat closed in emotion. A deep ache settled in her chest, threatening to consume her. 

The spinning of her hoop had slowed significantly, now crawling to a stop with her body facing away from Phillip. She turned and curved her back against the metal. Looking over her shoulder, she allowed her eyes to settle on him once again, waiting for a response. “I don’t care what anyone thinks. I just want to be with you,” he pleaded, stepping into the ring and drawing closer. 

For a mere moment, she allowed her heart to entertain the idea of being with him, no matter the consequences. Her head was filled with images of waking up tucked into his side and falling asleep with her head resting on his chest. They could walk about, hand in hand, and perform together in the evenings. After a split second, the idea was shattered, smashed into pieces, seemingly too small to recover. Reality took hold with it’s icy grip, reminding Anne of all the misery she would bring him. He’d be shunned from his former life, even more so than he already was. He would become an object of ridicule, just like she had been her whole life. “The world doesn’t work that way,” she said, for unfortunately some things just weren’t possible, not matter how badly they were desired. 

Anne slid down from her hoop, knowing there was no way she would be getting anything done. Practice would have to wait until the next day. Phillip came over to face her and laid a hand on her waist. She could feel the heat from his skin through the thin sateen of her practice bodysuit. 

“It can though,” he replied, hope edging into his tone. “Nothing else matters, as long as you’ll be mine. Not my social standing, not the way people look at me, nothing,” His gaze was strong, staring straight into her. She pulled away, trying to get away from his pleading eyes. She could feel her resolve starting to crumble. She knew that once they went back into the real world, left the bubble of the circus, that he’d change his mind. She couldn’t take that rejection from him after getting her hopes up.

Phillip’s hand caught her wrist, spinning her around to face him. All of a sudden he was too close. Her face was mere inches from his. His hand left her wrist and moved to rest on her waist while the other moved to brush a stray hair from her face. Shoulders tensed, she fought the urge to run away. Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, she bit down lightly. What if he really was serious? “I want this. I want to be with you more than you know,” she started. “But I don’t see how we can make this work.” She sought out his free hand, twining her fingers with his. 

“Anne Wheeler, I’m never going to leave you. It won’t always be easy, but you mean too much to me,” His voice was full of emotion, eyes shining bright. She felt herself starting to believe his words. Letting out a long breath, she offered a small nod. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe she’d be hurt again, maybe he’d break her heart. But she wanted to have faith in him. If anyone was going to stay with her it would be Phillip. 

Leaning forward slightly, Phillip closed the distance between them, lips brushing hers in a tentative kiss, like he was afraid of scaring her away. Her lips quirked up in a slight smile, before she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She poured all the pent up emotions into her motions, pressing her lips against his. He responded quickly, a hand moving up to rest against her jaw. He pulled her closer, and Anne felt his body flush against hers. Her breath caught in her throat. She then angled her head and nipped at his bottom lip. His grip on her waist tightened, and she felt her pulse spike. 

Reluctantly, Anne pulled back, drawing in a deep breath to sate her air hungry lungs. Taking in Phillip's appearance, she noticed his pupils were wide and his lips slightly red. It was an image that she wanted to see for the rest of her life. She broke out into a grin and laid her head on his shoulder. “You’re stuck with me now Carlyle,” the words came out in a breathless tone. She felt a chuckle rumble in his chest. 

“I wouldn’t dream of anything else.”


End file.
